grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Bartleby Finch
Bartleby Finch is a character in Mini-Grand 5101. Profile Race The Flux are an alien race whose DNA is incredibly unstable. This instability manifests itself upon the point of death wherein their entire body will be rebuilt from scratch and they will be fine. Most Flux are because of this effectively immortal, the only things that can kill them being the complete destruction of their body or old age. When their body rebuilds itself it seldom looks anything like how it started, varying incredibly from one incarnation to the next. Each individual Flux has markers that remain constant from one incarnation to the next, identifiers that enable other Flux to tell one another apart. As a species they have a very relaxed attitude to death, and a very low murder rate. Biography: Bartleby is unique amongst his race, his DNA being even more unstable than that of his peers. It possesses the unique quality that it does not wait for death to begin rebuilding his body. Allowing this to happen would cause him to rapidly disintegrate until all that was left of his body was an unsightly mush. The only way to prevent this process is to die regularly, at least once every hour and a half. Various Flux scientists have been working on a way of stabilising his DNA for years, and were in fact approaching a major breakthrough before Bartleby was taken off to be part of a Grand Battle. Description: The one constant throughout Bartleby’s many forms is that his hair (or fur) is always strawberry blonde, and his skin pale white. At the time that he was taken Bartleby was relatively humanoid; the only real difference being that he had an extra pair of arms, composite eyes taking up half the size of his face, nostrils but no nose, and mandibles. He is about nineteen years old. He typically wears t-shirts and jeans, or whatever the equivalent of this is for the species that he is, as these are easy simple clothes that he can just pull on after regenerating. Due to his condition Bartleby no longer fears death, and can actually be quite brave when he wants to be. He is somewhat reckless because his life is kind of shit and he doesn’t really have much incentive to keep hold of it, though he would not give it up voluntarily. He is always kind of rude and ill-tempered because he does not get much sleep because he has to get up every two hours to kill himself. Items/Abilities: As noted above when he dies he regenerates into another form. He carries with him a backpack full of clothing appropriate for the forms he seems to regenerate into most often, and a knife for emergency suicides. He was not chosen for his fighting skills but for the fact that he is hard to kill. Well hard to kill and make stay dead at any rate. In Mini-Grand 5101 Development He was pretty naive. He didn't even really understand the concept of death. Death Thought he couldn't die, was promptly killed by Deathwing. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Dead Characters